Get off of My Back
by Luna-of-Black-Roses
Summary: Still my cousin's story, but I edited it so its somewhat better no hurtful things please


Get Off of My Back

There she was JJ with Reid AGAIN! How on earth was I s'post to tell Reid how I felt if SHE was always around him? Now don't get me wrong I like JJ in fact she and I are good friends but I've lately notices she's been paying more and more attention to Reid since she and Will broke up two years ago. Garcia's the only one I've told about my growing feelings for the cute blonde haired brown eyed FBI agent.

"I have something I want to tell you Reid," I heard JJ say. I began to panic she was going to tell Reid that she loved him. I can't let that happen I gave a whistle, and Garcia came out of her office. I gave her a hand signal and she nodded.

"REID! " she called."I need your help."

"Could you hold that thought JJ?" Reid asked and without waiting for an answer went to Garcia's office. Morgan who was clearly mad went along probably wondering why his "baby girl" asked for Reid's help and not his. This can't go on I told myself sooner or later Garcia's gonna run out of ideas, and JJ's gonna get Reid. Suddenly I realize my iPhone was still playing music, and the song that began to play gave me an idea. I strode up to JJ and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Skyler " she said smiling. I didn't pay any mind to her greeting and began to sing.

"If you think that you can take me on you must be crazy."

JJ's smile disappeared "what?"

"There ain't a single thing you've done that's gonna phase me,"

I thought back to how she had "accidentally" pointed a loaded gun at me at target practice yesterday I kept singing.

"But if you wanna have a go I just wanna let you know...,"

I took a step forward and JJ took a step back I yanked the headphones out of my iPhone and turned the music up all the way.

"YEAH Get off of my back and into my game get outa my way so wild and untamed get outa my face or give it your best shot I think it's time you better face the fact get off of my back,"

I then noticed Rossi and Hotchner come in on the elevator. Rossi grinned his somewhat childish grin, I was pretty sure he knew what I doing, and Hochner just stared. The music was still going, so I knew I couldn't stop.

"You know it's all just a game that I'm playing,"

"I- I- I-I," stuttered JJ clearly embarrassed I kept on singing.

"Don't think you can find a way in is what I'm saying,"

Rossi came up to me and took the phone away. I was so sure he was going to turn off the music, but when it only got louder. I was shocked he hadn't turned it off, but plugged it into a computer. He nodded a go ahead, so I knew I wouldn't get fired. I took a deep breath and kept singing.

"Oh but if you wanna have a go I just wanna let you know...,"

I felt the anger building up inside of me once again I took a step forward, and once again JJ reacted by taking a step back.

"OH! Get off of my back and into my game get outa my face so wild and untamed,"

My ponytail decided at that moment to snap letting my tightly braided hair down in a wavy tangly blonde mess but I didn't care.

"get outa my way or give it your best shot,"

Reid then came out of Garcia's office do to all the noise, but I hardly payed any mind to the quickly growing crowd. I gulped some fresh air and continued to my favorite part.

"Cause you know this train is coming off this track get offa my back,"

This time it was JJ who took a step forward expecting me to back down I didn't in fact I took a step forward.

"Yeah get off of my back get off hey,"

JJ and I were face to face. "He's mine," I hissed so snake like it frightened me, and caused JJ to take a step back I kept singing.

"Get off get off get off get off get off get off get off get off of my BACK,"

JJ hit the floor at this last part cause I took a step forward. In hast to get away she tripped and fell. I spun on my heel and walked to Rossi and gave him a hug then picked up my iPhone and headphones. I walked to Garcia and gave her a hug then went up to Reid I saw his hands move slightly like he was expecting a hug. Not this time I told myself, I moved till my face was just five inches from his.

"Reid I-I," I then looked into his adorable brown eyes and felt my knees go weak, and my face get hot. Then another song came on the still going iPhone. I paused it plugged the headphones in and thrust them at Reid. "Listen to this song," I said then went to my office, I peeked through the mini-blinds. I know it was childish but I had to know if he would play it.

Reid's POV

That girl sure was weird I said to myself I then began the song.

Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset she's going off about something that you said cause she doesn't get your humor like I do...


End file.
